Field
The present application relates generally to gaming systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for controlling access to online games.
Description of the Related Art
A land-based casino operator (LBCO) can operate a player tracking card system (PTCS) for creating player tracking cards (PTCs) for its players. A player may have to provide a pin number when a PTC is newly issued to the player. The player may have to provide the pin number when accessing his player profile or redeeming his reward points earned by, for example, using the PTC to play casino games at a land-based casino operated by the LBCO. However, an unscrupulous actor may obtain the pin number and pretend to be the remote player, for example, during a play of an online casino game.